SN Jukebox:Silent Lucidity
by Kagamichin
Summary: Eu sempre estarei de cuidando, te protegendo, te ajudando. Te amando...


**Disclaimer:** A música não me pertence e sim a banda Queensryche. Os personagens de Supernatural também não me pertencem, mas é bom as vezes imaginar com eles!!

**Sobre o Desafio:** Mais um desafio pro fandom, pra esquentar um pouquinho essas semanas de férias de inverno? Segue.  
"Aproveitando que a trilha sonora de nosso seriado preferido é variada e de extremo bom gosto (suspeitíssima pra falar), que tal nos divertirmos um pouco relembrando as melhores canções e situações que marcaram a história da série, ou ainda, criar novas cenas usando como pano de fundo a melhor trilha sonora da televisão atual (suspeitíssima pra falar2)?  
Eis a proposta! "SN Jukebox:(Nome da música usada)"  
Regra geral, nos mesmos moldes dos outros desafios. Aberta a todos, oneshot, com algumas coisinhas a mais:  
* Escolher uma música que foi utilizada em qualquer temporada, de qualquer episódio,  
* Colocar a referência da música (qual o episódio e qual a cena em que ela tocou), além de colocar a letra, seja no meio do texto, ou ainda, no final. Se vier acompanhada de tradução, as pobres almas que não têm muito jeito com outra língua que não o português agradecem,  
* Pode ser a descrição exata da cena em que ela foi tocada (um ponto de vista pessoal do autor sobre determinado momento que aconteceu na série), ou uma cena original.  
* Pode ou não ser songfic.  
Desafio válido durante todo o mês de julho!  
Assistam novamente aos episódios, fuçem a trilha sonora original, relembrem suas canções preferidas e partilhem conosco os talentos e as idéias!" Det. Rood.

**N/A**: Episódio citado: Heart - 2ª temporada.

Música: Silent Lucidity, tocada no final do episódio.

* * *

**SN JUKEBOX: Silent Lucidity**

Sair por aquela porta nunca havia sido tão complicado. E nunca havia sido tão complicado manter-se o cara safado, onde as segundas intenções eram sempre presentes; principalmente naquela situação em que Sam se encontrava: no apartamento da garota lobisomem.

_Hush now, don't you cry_

_Silêncio agora, não chore,_

_Wipe away the teardrop from your eye_

_Você está deitada a salvo na cama,_

_You're lying safe in bed_

_Enxugue a lágrima do seu olho._

_It was all a bad dream_

_Foi tudo um sonho ruim_

_Spinning in your head_

_Rodando em sua cabeça._

Havia saído daquele apartamento com seu maravilhoso humor presente e aparentemente os dois 'pombinhos' haviam notado o que sua fala e saída quiseram dizer. Claro, nenhum deles era estúpido o suficiente para não notar aquilo. Porém Sam, em principal, era estúpido o suficiente para não notar que o que Dean realmente queria era mostrar todo o cinismo, ironia e irritação que lhe apossou naquele momento.

E agora estava lá, naquele apartamento, provavelmente tendo uma noite de sexo que com certeza não esqueceria.

_Your mind tricked you to feel the pain_

_Sua mente te enganou para sentir o sofrimento_

_Of someone close to you leaving the game of life_

_De alguém próximo a você abandonando do jogo da vida._

_So here it is, another chance_

_Então aqui está, outra chance:_

_Wide awake you face the day_

_Totalmente desperta, você encara o dia..._

_Your dream is over... or has it just begun?_

_Seu sonho terminou ou ele apenas começou?_

Dean, no quarto de motel, afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, querendo em vão, se sufocar com aquele objeto macio. Mas sabia que não poderia se suicidar, uma que poderia virar um espírito sem rumo, e poderia acabar se tornando aquilo que ele menos queria: um espírito mal encarado, sinistro, maléfico.

E claro que não poderia descartar que caso se suicida-se Sam ficaria sozinho. E não queria que seu pequeno irmãozinho ficasse sozinho; não queria deixar Sammy, de maneira alguma.

Mas sua indignação por não poder fazer absolutamente nada, quanto ao que ocorria no apartamento daquela mulher, não podia ser apagada. Então gritou. Gritou com toda a força que possuía, com todo o ar que tinha em seus pulmões. O grito foi abafado pelo travesseiro, mas pode ser completamente ouvido por todo o quarto.

_[...]_

_I will be watching over you_

_Eu estarei cuidando de você,_

_I am gonna help you see it through_

_Eu vou te ajudar até o fim._

_I will protect you in the night_

_Eu te protegerei na noite,_

_I am smiling next to you, in Silent Lucidity_

_Estou sorrindo próximo a você, numa lucidez silenciosa._

O toque irritante de seu celular começava a tocar. Já amaldiçoava o que estava acontecendo. Queria ficar quieto por um instante. Nem sabia por que havia tentado achar alguma solução para aquela mulher, se era tão mais fácil ter atirado uma bala de prata no coração daquele ser, nem humano, nem animal.

Levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, quando irritou-se de vez com o celular, pegando-o e vendo que a ligação era de Sam.

"Sammy... Foi só por sua causa que salvamos aquela mulher..."

Suspirando, para se acalmar, Dean atendeu.

— O quê?!

"_Não deu certo, Dean! Ela se transformou!"_

— Estou indo pra ai!

E não esperou mais um segundo, desligou o celular, calçou os tênis, pegou a chave do Impala e saiu correndo do motel para ajudar seu irmãozinho. Mais uma vez.

_[...]_

_I will be watching over you_

_Eu estarei cuidando de você,_

_I am gonna help to see it through_

_Eu vou te ajudar até o fim_

_I will protect you in the night_

_Eu te protegerei na noite  
_

_I am smiling next to you...._

_Estou sorrindo próximo a você._


End file.
